


The Four New Kids on the Block

by FandomSupporter15



Series: The Brave, Inventive, Creative, And Fun: The four New Kids on the Block [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Disney/Dreamworks cameos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Not Beta Read, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: Random one-shots and multi-chapter for the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon. Mainly friendship and bits of romance for some shipping needs. A lot of AUs, Comedy, friendships, a and few shipping moments.Or whatever I can come up in my head. Enjoy!





	1. How the Squad Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I finally put my contribute for this fandom! At first when I heard about it, it didn't make sense to me... then growing up acknowledging the fandom, and weighing the factor and overloading my head with fun head canons― I freakin' love it! There's some shipping combination I fell in love with that I will show with the numbers of chapters I will include the shipping name in the chapter titles. any 
> 
> Also my writing skills is not to be par with any writer in general, because my grammar isn't the greatest to be proud of. Some critique would be very helpful! But overall, thank you for giving your time to read my fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stupidly deleted my first chapter while deleting other drafts I had on here... So sorry about that, but it's back and been revised for the better!

It's not easy being the new kid. It never has been.  
  
The most basic thing to do is― Introduce yourself, make a good impression, make some friends, and enjoy the school year however you want it.   
And the most very important:   
  
**DON’T GET DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY.**

* * *

“Here is your map to the school floors, showing all the rooms with their number.” The principle gives the white printed paper to a small girl with long blonde hair, wearing a purple sweater, white skinny jean, and brown sandals.   
  
the girl’s defeated smile falter a bit as she grabs it from his hand.   
  
“Thanks...”   
  
”You’ll be going to room 126, and if you would look at the map, it’s just up the stairs and down the hallway close to the door that leads you outside.” And there the man sent the young girl to where she have to go to spend her detention.   
  
She close the door behind as she leaves the office.   
  
How is she gonna explain this to her mother?   
  
The blonde honestly want to be a good student and make it on time to where she needs to be, but she also doesn’t want to be an early bird to detention. The girl is unintentionally taking her sweet time walking down the designated hallway, nervous of meeting all of the thugs, young drug dealers, and troublemakers she seen in past movies her mother show to understand the setting of being in an American high school.   
  
But no matter, all the girl need to do is find a seat farthest away from the delinquents, and mind her own business until detention over.   
  
She finally reach to the door, placing herself straight towards it only a foot away from her.   
  
’It’s not bad... if you just keep your head down, don’t make eye contact, and make don’t any sound—you’re safe!” Her thoughts motivating her to stay under the radar as the blonde stares intently at the metal green door.   
  
Despite the anxiety shaking into her body, she lift one hand to the handle and wrap her fingers around it with a shaking strong grip. Taking deep breaths she mumble some hope into surviving in dealing with the troubled people.   
  
”Maybe they’re not bad...” Pulling down the handle to unlock the door.   
  
”MAY COME THE DAY YOU BE DAMNED, TRICKSTER!” A strong Scottish accent roar when the door opened. Causing the blonde to back away and hide by one side of the door. Moment later the last attendees enter into the classroom, finding there’s four students, including herself.   
  
The first to be seen is a girl with wild red curly hair tamed by a hairband in a high ponytail. Wearing a black knit sweater with a knee-length plaid skirt of blue, green, and black, black tights and brown heels.

  
Then a pale boy with spiky-brown hair squatting on a desk, sticking out his tongue at the redhead. He had on a navy blue v-neck shirt, brown cargo shorts, and a pair of gray converse.

 

And lastly a small boy with short-ish auburn hair with freckled skin, seating far away from the first two, working on his school assignment. Wearing a green baseball tee, tan cargo pants, and black sneakers.

  
The detention room is an empty classroom with two columns of long table, four of them for each columns, a teacher work table in the corner of the room up front, and a white board in front of the desks.

 

“Just… take the desk that’s far away…” The blonde speed-walk to one of the table far from the roaring redhead and the cocky spiked-brunette, and happen to be seated behind the small boy that’s working onschool assignments. To kill some time, she pulls out her sketchbook from her bag and work on a sketch that looks like she just need to do the shading in order to finish her page.

“My my, isn’t missy having a hissy fit?”

“My My, you still acting like a dim-wit?” The redhead retorts. Her and the spiked-hair boy continues their bickering. And gets louder, thanks to the Scottish’s impatient temper, that both the blonde and short auburn stop what they were doing.

‘Please…. stop—‘

“Can you please shut up!” The boy in front of the blonde mutter agitated as he aggressively erased what seem to be a wrong answer to his paperwork.

Her eyes moved from her sketchbook, to the boy sitting in front of her. The boy then tense his shoulder as he slowly turn his head to meet the similar pair of green eyes the blonde possess.

“You’re…” He spoke in realization, as if they met before somewhere.

But it ended quickly when a click from the door was heard. Through the door appeared a man with a black blazer and slack, with a strong facial structure, short dark gray hair, and holding a clipboard in his hand.

“Enough you two.” A strong Australian accent can be easily picked up as the man glares at the redhead and spiked-brunette. “Back to your seat.”

They obey and return to where they’re needed.

“I’m gonna be doing roll call,” The Australian’s eyes scan the clipboard for the attendance paper. “Speak up when I call your name.” Before he did the roll call, he made a comment that sounded quite offensive to the teens. “Foreigners…”

“Merida Dunbrooch.” The redhead raise her hand with a nonchalant wave.

“Henrik Haddock.” The small boy known as Henrik, respond a passive callback, continuing his schoolwork.

“Rapunzel Gothel.” The blonde awkwardly smile and gave a small wave, which he dismiss it completely.

“Jack Northerners.” Jack hand sign a gun and click his tongue.

“Good god…” The man in the blazer sighed. “I’m Mr. Bunnymund, the school’s P.E teacher. Now you troublesome lots are gonna be here til the clock says 4:30, right now it’s 1:55. This is a study hall, so no talking, no eating food, no phones, and no use in planning an escape from this room.”

“Awww, drats.” Jack jokingly snaps his finger. His sarcastic grin is met with an unused groan from the grownup in the room.

* * *

 

Time flew by with no one making a single move. Rapunzel continues making new sketches (already work through five pages; front and back), Merida twirling on strand of her strained curls and occasionally sending glares at the boy who (demanded by Bunnymund) sitting next to her, Jack whistling various TV tunes while resting his chin on the palm of his prop hand, Hiccup still working on school work.

Merida looked up on the wall clock that was near the door. Her eyes narrows as it reads as 2:49.

“Oh come on…” Her groans was quickly to be silence by a hiss of their ‘detention’ guard. She lean back on her chair with her arms crossed on her chest, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Meanwhile the blonde long stopped drawing. Her mind was more on worrying a conflict that’s later gonna happen tonight: Explaining to her mother how she got herself in trouble.

‘How on earth am I gonna explain this to Mother?’ Cause cracking a joke isn’t gonna help with an opening like: ‘ _Guess who just landed herself in detention? And who got two thumbs pointing at her owner of these thumbs? This giiirrrll!’_ That’s basically diving head first into death. ‘Maybe if I give her something to imagine… she could possibly...lighten up…? No, if you’re asking how your plan working, then for sure, you’re screwed! There’s always that excuse saying I was new and I didn’t know. Ugh! There’s no way Mother will let me get awa—‘

A strange forest ringtone buzzing echoes the silent classroom. All five heads raise up to find where the noise is coming from.

“Sorry!” Mr. Bunnymund pat down his pants to find the source of the disturbing sound. His eyes flash with panick and two out of the four troubled students saw a glimpse of tinted pink cheeks on the Aussie. “‘Ello?” After a few responses of humming and non-approving “ _what_?” Instantly rose from his seat and already heading outside of the room.

“Someone else joining us so soon?” Jack ask with a coy attitude follow by a small snicker.

“Not quite.” The grownup open the door, but before leaving completely. “I have to stop by the office for a while. Don’t even think about leaving, every staff in this will know that you’re skipping.” And the sliver-haired man made his leave.

“What about bathroom breaks?!”

“You can hold it!”

* * *

 

 45 minutes already passed by and Mr. Bunnymund didn’t came back and the four new students still had nothing else to do.

Merida at this points tried taking a few snooze, but Jack had other plans. The spiked brunette wanted to talk to someone and who else than the one he annoyed earlier.

Poking her on the top of the Scottish’s head, he pouted his lips when she swatted away his finger without rising from the table.

“You’re no fun…”

“Neither are you.”

Rapunzel was in a mind of her own with her two hands holding up her chin. Not knowing what else because she ran out of idea of what to draw for the day, and she wasn’t in the mood to mess around with her phone. Sighing her boredom away but only have come back worse every time. Her green eyes scan the room to see her only three peer doing the same exact thing.

But an idea popped into her head...but was uncertain on how will the other kids react to her call for action? Looking at the clock that reads 3:34.

What does she got to lose?

Rapunzel got from her seat and then grab her chair to place in the center of the room. Then she the same with another chair next to her, and then another two chairs that are place behind Jack and Merida and unused. The sound of metal softly screeching against the marble-tile floor caught the everyone’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Jack became the first to ask as the redhead and auburn hair teen look with skepticism, seeing the blonde place the four chair next to each other in a circle. She finished her small job and sat in one the chair.

“I thought… since we’re all new in this school, we could maybe get to know each other…?” Her voice got smaller as a pair of bright blue eyes bored into her green orbs, practically sensing her fear. Trying to subside her fear, she smile tensely and pat one of the chair next to her in a strange way to welcome one of them in her small circle.

Henrik, stopped working for the sake of his aching brain, slowly got up from his seat. He slid his chair as quietly as he can, but failed to when three heads turn to him. He whole body froze for few moments. Then finally, he took long and rigid strides to the chair Rapunzel suggested, taking that seat very slowly.

“Um… this is, um, better than homework...right?” His quickly glance at the blonde next to him with an awkward crooked teeth smile. She return with one of own with her eyes reading gratefulness.

Soon both Jack and Merida joined in. Rapunzel mentally cheering that phase one worked… but how is she gonna carry on?

The green eye girl smooth down her clothes to lower the tension in her body, quickly glancing at each of the foreigners in her circle.

“So,” Jack breaking the ice with prolonging the‘o.’  “Introductions? No need to be flashy with it.” He shrugged his shoulders and raise his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Rapunzel might as well keep digging in her lonely hole. She opened her mouth to start a topic but the redhead beat her to it.

“Guess everyone gotta carry their own portion of the work.” Merida smirk at Rapunzel who gave her a small smile. The redhead straighten her back and place her hands on her lap, appearing as a proper girl. “I’m Merida Dunbrooch, As the teacher said, I’m a foreigner here.  As you can easily tell from my accent, I’m Scottish and I came from the Highland of Scotland.”

Everyone is amazed of her origins. Rapunzel eyes shines with excitement for the redhead is European, just like her.

“What town in the Highlands?”

“Brora.”

The excitement got to the blonde, she jumped onto the introduction train.

“I’m Rapunzel Gothel. I’m fully German, and I come from Frankfurt, Germany.”

Jack whistle in astonishment. “Isn’t that one of the richest city in your home country?”

“Yeah…” Rapunzel reply sheepishly. “I lived there until I was thirteen… and came here.”

No one was asked why she came to America. They didn’t Merida, so at this point wouldn’t be fair.

 

Soon the girl’s eyes met each other and exchange smiles before moving to the boys. Jack was sly when he casted his eyes toward the small boy.

 

“I guess I gotta keep the ‘foreign’ (he flash his fingers in quotations) ball rolling.” Henrik took a deep breath as he was also nervous on how he’s gonna introduce himself. “I’m Henrik Haddock… I’m a full-on Norwegian with ancestry of Vikings. I moved from Oslo to here...New York City…” He scratch the back of his head, kind of ruffling his hair.

 

“Viking descendant?” Merida piqued in the boy’s intro. She raised an eyebrow for she knows the history that went down between her ancestors versus his.

 

“Yep… I know I don’t look like it, but my bloodline is link to Vikings of an—“ He instantly stop when he finally picked up her tone when she stated her suspicion. “I’m gonna stop now…”

 

Rapunzel and Jack we’re confuse of this sudden change in mood. Merida was trying to be humorous and Henrik wishing she wasn’t those stickler of historic traditions and will one day end his life.

 

“Long story…” The Norwegian ended his introductions with a tinted pink face.

 

“Welp,” Jack, last but not least, finally have his time to shine. “As I come to one-up you all in this game of intros. I come to disappoint you all, I’m not a foreigner, for I came from Pennsylvania.”

 

“Wowww, an American.” The auburn teen sarcastically mimic those who would be amaze of new sights.

 

“Yep. Hate to break this streak we had going on.”

 

Rapunzel giggle and Merida amuse the boys with a smirk.

 

‘So far so good…’

 

‘They’re maybe not so bad… Overland there might be a problem.’

 

‘I could get use to a crowd like this.’

 

‘The only one thing that actually happen to me, in a good way…’

 

“Alright then, I got a question for all of you.” Merida challenge the group with a mischievous smile, pointing and waving her finger back and forth. The three all tense their shoulders.

 

“How did each of you got detention?”

 

Rapunzel nervously look away.

 

Henrik just frowned upon this question.

 

Jack awkward crack a smile, completely different from calm and cool personality.

 

“I prank the wrong person, a teacher to be precise.”

 

“I show up at a bad scene _and_ at a bad time.”

 

“I… accidentally vandalize school property…”

 

Henrik raise an eyebrow at the blonde next to him with dumbfoundedness and confusion. “How do you accidentally vandalize something?”

 

“...I’m new and I didn’t know which was a good spot, and what’s not a… good spot.” She try covering her awkward response with a forced laugh. That’s how you use the excuse of being th new kid in school.

 

“Wow then.” The spiky brunette comment with as much emotion as the small Viking descendant. He then turn his head towards Merida. “What about you lady?”

 

“I got into a fight.” The Scottish answer with brief causality, she even top it off with an ending full of pride. “And I won.”

 

Henrik was about to comment on her story, but decided to hold it back for she might start a fight with him next.

 

“You? A proper lady?”

 

“There’s more than meets the eye.”

 

Before they know it, time flew by and Mr. Bunnymund finally return to kick them out of the classroom. School was finally over.

 

——————

 

The four new students waited outside for each of their ride to come pick their son or daughter up.

 

“I hope my mum isn’t picking me up today…” Merida can already imagine the fury and disappointment blur into a facial image on her mother’s face.

 

“We all got our own explaining to our parent, chances that we’re all getting grounded.” Henrik having a pessimistic moment. He’s feeling as Merida when he knows that his father is picking him up from work. He hopes that he’ll be the last to be pick up from the school.

 

Jack can only nodding agreement with the two Europeans.

 

Rapunzel in the other hand wanted to bring back that happy mood they all had together back in detention.

 

“We should do this more often.” She spoke out of nowhere with elation. Everyone look at her as if she have grown a second head.

 

“Detention again? For sure we all would be in worse position than getting grounded.”

 

“Okay fair point,” She rebuttal. “But I was talking hanging out together again, new students gotta stick together.”

 

“I would like. My mother would be so happy that I befriended another girl.” Merida smile that was purely genuine.

 

“I got time.” Jack seconded it.

 

“I’m in.” Henrik third voted, making this idea unanimous.

 

Rapunzel smiles so wide that her cheeks turn red in pure happiness. “Great!”

 

A velvet red convertible soon drove into the school grounds and parked alongside the sidewalk. The passenger roll down to reveal a woman with a heart-shape face, long and curly black hair, and she have on some makeup with the proof of a maroon color lipstick was painted on her lips. The woman turn and motion her hand to have someone get in her car.

 

“That’s my ride.” The German girl point out to the convertible as she made her way to meet her mom. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

 

They all smile in agreement that sent the blonde girl’s heart soaring.

 

She wave as the smile never left her face.

* * *

 

“How on earth did you get detention?!” Rapunzel’s mother, also known as Ingrid Gothel, asked with shock and disbelief. “An innocent flower like you?”

 

“Well… it a long story.” Rapunzel gripped tightly to her chair as Ingrid abruptly change lane, cutting off a couple of cars. “I promise to explain it you, when we get home.”

 

Even though she know that detention should never be a good thing, neither should vandalism, there was some good things that came out of it. She successfully made four potential friends and they’re gonna meet again.

 

In the end, she kinda that all of this happened.


	2. First Impression: Henrik (Hiccup) Haddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how Hiccup/Henrik landed himself in detention on his first day of school.

First day in America. First day in high school. And last day for me to be alive.

My father, Sebastian Stoic Haddock, just had to be promoted in his trade business, bring the news out of nowhere, and force his whole family to be here for... gods know how long. On one hand: I’m away from my idiotic cousin Stephen, I always wanted to travel (not in this circumstance), and I heard that American is more broad in various subjects compare to Berk. But then again: I’m far away from my friends, my crush, and my figurative uncle and his workshop. 

But at least my family allowed me to bring Toothless (who's now curled up at the end of my bed), with the help of my mother, Vanessa Valka Haddock. And I was able to bring a few contraptions from good ‘ol Uncle Gobber, fortunately they made it pass the metal detector through the airport.

”Son! Are you gonna take the bus or do I need to drive you?” My father yells from living room downstairs.

”Um—“ My mind race in how I want to show up at a new school. Do I want to forcefully sit next to a complete stranger or show as an obvious scrawny fish bone getting drop off by your father, displaying the obvious difference between that man and his son? Without a second thought I chosen the latter. “I’m gonna be taking the bus!”

Good choice.

”You sure?”

”Yeah, I’m sure I can find a good spot.”

”Alright.” Then I heard silence for a moment, a couple of more to be sure. After confirming so, I continued messing with one of the invention. "You got less than five minutes to get to the bus stop!"

I immediately drop the item and made a mad dash out my bedroom. Grabbing whatever item I'm probably gonna need for school. The clattering noise of the contraption against the wooden floor woken up my cat. He frantically look for the culprit of disturbing his nap, then glared at me with those toxic green eyes that I don't need to look to know I piss my pet off for disturbing his peaceful nap.

"Sorry Toothless, I'm late for school― I'll make it up to you when I get back!" I yelled as I made my way clumsily down the stairs. Thankfully I planned ahead with the school supplies that's already in my backpack, which the black and red bag is placed near the front door. I made dash for it and have one hand holding onto the strap and the other grabbing my shoes, that I'm having a problem slip them on my feet, considering I'm on a time-crunch.

“Already leaving?” My mother shouts from the kitchen.

”Yeah—“ Finally slipping in my shoes. I swing open the door and sprint out the house and onto the sidewalk, leaving the door behind without closing it. 

Never have I ran that fast for my life to catch a dumb bright yellow vehicle. Until today.

* * *

I have a good plan that can help me survive the first day of school without being notice. Well, I had a _good_ plan... forget it, I had came up with something that didn't work in my favor.

I made it to the bus just as the driver was closing the door. Shouting with little to no oxygen I had left in my lungs I used to keep me running to the stupid yellow long vehicle. "STOP!"

And now here I am, sweating and on the verge of passing out, getting a lot of weird looks and unreadable facial expressions from those that are schoolmates.

I am at a great _start_ this morning.

“You better find a seat, I got more kids to pick up.” The bus driver suggest, but from his cranky glare it was more of a demand. “I can’t get them to be late, or it’s off my head.”

Taking the order to heart, I quickly found a seat near the back of the bus. I quickly found a spot near the back of the bus, and next to me was a girl who is staring out the window. It look like she notice her seat change from the way she shy turn her head to see me.

”Uh—Ah, M-mind if I take this s-seat?” It’s normal to be nervous sitting next to a complete stranger, not because she’s pretty with her big bright green eyes, petite face with fair skin that have some sprinkle of freckles, and her long golden hair tied back in an elegant ponytail.

She didn’t say anything but her face reads frighten and hesitate.

Already sensing the awkwardness between us, I place a hand on the top of the bus’s chair in front of me to get up. What stopped me wasn’t just the bus driver already starting the engine to get to the next stop (and making a sharp turn around the corner to exit from my neighborhood).

”It’s fine...!” It was the blonde girl next to me who spoke up too quickly for me to hear. I was about to ask for her to repeat what she just said, but the bus driver practically slam on the gas pedal, causing me fall back into my spot, and accidentally fall onto to her side.

It took me a few seconds to realize the position I fell in: my head is between the crook of her neck and shoulder, My backpack is slightly crushing her against the window glass, and our faces were mere centimeters away from each other when I nervously turn my head up to meet the surprise and scared eyes of the girl.

Immediately I got off of her shoulder and look away so I don’t have see the reaction I know I’m getting, which will probably end with a spiteful comment or a shove off the bus seat. 

“SORRY.” My face instantly heats up as I prepare myself for the first impression of disdained.

”I-It’s okay...” Again surprising me with that shy answer from her. I turn my head forward and look down at my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes of fear, that was my fault. “...crazy bus driver, right?”

By the time I did look at her for the last time, she had this small genuine smile and for some reason I don’t just feel relief. I feel kinda happy, that she actually trying to talk to me and make light of this awkward situation. Maybe because she can easily tell I’m the new kid, who about to make a complete fool of himself.

”Heh, yeah...” 

Throughout the rest of the ride, we didn’t say another word to each other. The silence was definitely there, but it felt relaxing than the first time around.

* * *

 After arriving to school, my stomach is filling up with dread. Looking around I see groups already forming into various cliques— jocks, cheerleaders, goths, all the obvious one I can identify.

 ‘ _Alrighty then, you just have to walk straight to the office. I can do that.’_ I pick up my feet and fast walk to the front door. Just a few meters away.

”One!” Some random voice shout on the top of her lungs.

Then next I know, my whole front is on the ground, and some bulky guy is crushing me. 

“What the hell...?” I mutter to myself when after a freakin’ eternity the guy finally got off of me. I push myself up to see some large-built guy wearing blue and white baseball tee, tan cargo pants, and black jays.

”Quite some punch,” he said with agitation. He place two fingers on his lips to check for any blood, which there wasn’t any but a bruise that won’t go away for hours. “Maybe there’s more to you underneath those plaids.” His tone sounded intimidating, but there were some lust undertones within his words.

Disgusting.

”Sick _bastard..._ ” I mutter with my native tongue as I turn away from the scene and continued with my walk to where the door is.

”Did you say something?” My whole body tense when the bruise-lip boy asked me with accusation. I didn’t want to respond and I didn’t look back, hoping the guy would shrug it off and be in his merry way.

Nope. This guy wanted to fight someone. 

He stormed towards me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me off the ground by a foot. He’s already scaring with the pissed off glare, let alone his height of (maybe) six feet tall. 

“Wanna repeat that?” He asked in a low aggressive voice.

Not how I wanted to start my day.

”HEY! You’re fight is with me, not that weak boy!” The girl roar as she stomp her way to us.

Another thing I didn’t want to start my day.

I couldn’t get a good look of her face when he place his whole hand on her face, holding her back with no effort needed when she’s petite compare to his size. His glaring eyes is still set in stone to stare at me, his mood not changing.

”Care to repeat what you said?”

”Ahhh—N-No, I didn’t s-say anything...!”

”DON’T LIE.” He grip on my shirt tighten as he raise his voice. His voice caught the attention of everyone that’s outside right now. I was hoping that someone would stop this before it gets worse, but instead everyone watching us like a movie, some of them even have their phones out record. 

“H-How about we ALL, s-settle this like civilize people.” Trying to talk my way, but my words seem to fallen to deaf ears. “Just p-put me down and—“

Suddenly the huge guy lurch away from me, still has his grip on my shirt, with his other hand covering his stomach. I assume the girl wanted to escape by kicking hard with his stomach, and she succeeded.

I got a better look of the girl who was a previous target. Outside she looks like a preppy Scottish (with her red hair held back by a ponytail laying over her shoulder and her strong accent from her comment earlier) based on her clothing attire of a proper lady, wearing a skin-tight black blouse, a plaid green and black skirt, and he pair black heel-boots. But because of this situation she’s definitely a completely different person than meets the eye.

”That’s for yesterday.” She spat out her reason with victory. But it soon was short-lived as she see finds herself being violently tug by her hair.

”You don’t know when to quit?!” He quickly straighten his back, pulling the girl’s hair along the way up.

Before he could do anything worse to her, I use my light weight to my advantage to swing my leg up. With enough momentum, I launch one of my leg up to kick his jaw.

If that bulging vein on his now redden head doesn’t show how beyond piss he is, then I don’t know what else would. 

“YOU LITT—“

”ENOUGH!” Another strong accent interrupted at the right moment before anything goes downhill. A man in a dark gray blazer and slack walk through the crowd of students that surrounded us. He’s taller than the guy I’m stuck with with short sliver-ish comb over hair and an angry expression worse for a whole different reason.

“Shit.” That was the last word I said before I got a pink slip from the man in a blazer suit.

Being the new kid...isn’t fun.

Especially if your pink slip is an obligation for detention after school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what I have so far for ROTBTD!


End file.
